rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170130012737
Breha: "See! Yours are prettier!!" Elsa: "Hahahahaha! So that's the reason we're comparing them? To prove that my feet are prettier than yours?!" Breha blushed: "They're not ugly at all . . . They look great!" Breha started to rub Elsa's soles with her feet gently which it relaxed Elsa much more than ever the same way Elsa started to rub Breha's soles with her feet gently which it relaxed Breha much more than ever too. Breha: ". . . Plus, they re softer, smoother and bigger than mine." Elsa: "Aaawww how sweet it is of you to say that! Oh come here, darling little sister." Elsa took Breha into her arms and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Breha blushed more while she was still rubbing Elsa's soles with her feet, she thought to herself: - They do feel sooo soft. . . I wonder how they smell . . . and . . . taste. - Breha blushed even more. When Elphaba entered Breha's room, she found Breha and and her elder sister, Elsa was doing something that looked inappropriate to her. Elsa was giving her little sister, Breha a relaxing feet massage. Elphaba turned her glance away from them: Oh man, sorry, ladies! I wasn't aware you were busy, was I? . . . sorry, I should've knock the door first! Breha gave Elphaba a nice smile: Awww how sweet it is of you to mind not to offend us with your presence. But we're not doing anything special really. Elsa was just giving me a relaxing feet massage." Elsa gave Elphaba a provocative look: What a well educated woman, indeed. What do you think we re doing exatly? Nothing more than some sisterly nice attentions." Elsa brought Breha's feet to her mouth, gave Breha's heels a long lickening from Breha's heels to Breha's soles of her feet, from Breha's soles to Breha's toes which it instantly tickled Breha so easily by causing her to uncontrollably squeal and wildly shriek with uncontrollable giggles and hysterical laughter as she wrinkled her soles and wiggled her toes now, she kissed it, held it in the air, and winked at Elphaba while Breha still wrinkled her soles of her feet and wiggled her toes as she was still now smiling sweetly. Elphaba blushed in embarrassment badly. Breha giggled playfully: "Why do you look so embarassed?" Elsa: "What a sensitive woman. That's a quality nowadays. Why don't you just get closer? my feet could use some lovely, loving care too and I'm sure a perfect lady like you wouldn't disagree to help another lady feeling better. Elsa relaxingly wrinkled her soles and wiggled her toes slightly to tease and mock Elphaba playfully. At the sight of so much refined loveliness, Elphana's heart started to beat a bit faster as she was now being mocked and teased playfully by Elsa who was still slightly wrinkling and wiggling her toes. Elphaba: " ... Fine, ladies. Let me release the feet of yours from their discomfort." Breha gave Elphaba a big smile: "What a lovely woman you are. Don't be shy, Elphaba, neither of us will tell anybody, this will be our little secret."